Lolita Wonderland
by Aki-Aki
Summary: Janette Cruz was once a lonely lolita in Vancouver. That is ... until she met Travis, a mysterious boy who is kind yet silent. Can they break down their differences and fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Janette Cruz shivered as she wrapped her BTSSB scarf around her neck. Her tall, white platform boots matched her Candy Carnival JSK perfectly, along with her white parasol. People of all ages awed and gossiped as she walked by, some thinking that she looked like a cute child whereas others thought she looked ridiculous. But Janette didn't care because she had just heared wonderful news, they were opening a BTSSB store in her home city of Vancouver! As far as she knew; she was the only lolita in her city so she was sure to be the first to get new items. Her mind filled with all the images of new JSK's and OP's ready for the picking.

"Hey! Watch out!" A voice called out to Janette, but before she could react she felt a cold sensation all over the right side of her body. It was snow, her brand new outfit covered in snow! She looked up to see a boy in the snowbank glaring at her.

"Watch where you're walking next time! You made me crash!" The boy scowled.

"Me!?" Janette replied furiously, "You ruined my dress!" The boy looked startled then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!?" She demanded,

"You are; I didn't think someone as delicate looking as you would have that much of a bite!" He chuckled.

Janette blushed, now that she had calmed down she had a chance to look the boy over properly. He was around 6" feet tall with long black hair, hazel eyes and light, pastel skin. Then she gasped ...

"What's wrong?!" The boy asked as Janette pointed to his jacket,

"Is that from Black Peace Now?"

"Oh, yeah ... you know Black Peace Now?"

"Yeah. They're my favourite non-lolita brand!"

"Oh, that's cool," the boy smiled then furrowed his brow as he looked at his watch, "I should get going," Janette felt her spirit drop slightly but nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home!" Janette called out as she arrived home. And as usual no one answered, not because she was living by herself but because no one was ever home. At the age of seven Janette had been violated sexually by the local school teacher. She told her parents but they didn't believe her and thought she was usuing the subject to get attention; Annoyed, they sent her away to _Humble Camp_ but once the summer was over they didn't come to pick her up. So Janette was put in an adoption agency until she turned twelve and had caught the eye of a _very _rich couple/ They heared her horrific story and adopted her; they felt so bad that they made her dream come true. To have a full lolita wardrobe; that was three years ago and since then Janette had only seen them four times on seperate occasions. Despite the distance, they never failed to send her money and presents.

Janette hummed her usual tune as she climed the marble staircase and tapped along the walls on the way to her bedroom, which were covered in gold leaves. She finally came to the familiar door at the end of the hallway; a white wooden door with a golden doorknob and intricate and detailed flowers painted along the edges with a sign saying: "Janette's Room" in the middle. She walked into her room, a room fit for a princess . . . a room any girl would dream of having. There was wall-to-wall cashmere carpeting, double doors leading to a balcony, a four poster canopy bed and a huge walk in closet.

Janette sighed and dropped her purse, parasol, jacket and alice bow and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Wondering if she should invite her friend Rebecca over she lazily reached into her purse and searched around for her cell phone. Her eyes widened as she pulled her purse onto her lap and tossed everything around.

'Oh my God!' She thought frantically, 'This can't be happening!' Yup, she had lost her cellphone, but it wasn't the fact that it had cost so much that had upset Janette; but the fact that it had sentimental value. She had photos of her at other city meet-ups that had taken her twenty-one hours to get too, voice mails from "old friends" and photos of her old cat, Mittens.

All of a sudden her home phone rang, she ran into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" Janette answered,

"Hi, yes, is this Ja-nett-e Cr-uz?" The voice at the other end replied, trying their best to pronounce her name.

". . . Yes, and this is?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's Travis."

"Travis who?"

"You know, the snow guy."

"Oh!" Janette smiled, "what is it?"

"Well, when we bumped into each other, turns out your cell phone landed in my bag"

"Oh! Thank goodness!" She heaved a sigh of relief. "Wait, how did you get my phone number?"

"Well, I'm using your cell phone and I looked in the address book so I phoned one called 'home 1' and this old lady answered it and said you moved out so then . . . "

Janette burst into tears,

"Janette!? Janette!?" Travis asked frantically but she could just not stop sobbing. "Janette! I'm coming over!"

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door and so Janette shuffled to answer it.

"Oh my God!" Travis gasped, "You look awful!"

"Haha, thanks," Janette chuckled, "Please, come in."

"Are you okay?" He asked as he stepped inside, "I'll make some tea."

Janette just nodded and went to the living room to continue reading Volume 4. of the Gothic & Lolita bible.

"The kettle's in the cabinet, fourth from the right, and tea's on a box on the shelf," She yelled. A few minutes later Travis came in the room carrying a tray with two cups of steaming english tea.

" . . . So," he said after a few minutes of awkward silence, "what's wrong?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," she replied.

"It's okay," he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I have time."

Janette blushed and started telling him her lifes story, and by the end of it they were both in tears.

"I'm so, so sorry Janette," he sympathized.

"No, no, it's okay . . ." She tried to smile, "but would you mind doing one thing?"

"Sure, of course, what is it?"

"Sleep over?" Travis looked surprised but grinned and replied.

"Sure!"

"Okay, I'll go get changed into my pj's," she giggled and hopped up from the couch.

"Don't forget this!" He tossed her, her cell phone.

"Thanks!" Jamette smiled as she bounded up the stairs, she was so happy, it had been a long time since she had a friend over. 'This is going to be the best night ever!' She excitedly thought.


End file.
